


Wash, Cut and Dry

by Anonymous



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Haircuts, Jyn Erso Is a Good Bro, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cassian and his client crush take things to the next level
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Collections: Anonymous





	Wash, Cut and Dry

“Hey, Cass, I’m going on my break.”

Cassian looked up from cleaning his scissors to see his co-worker grab her jacket and head outside.

“Alright. Do you know who’s my next appointment?”

Jyn paused and turned to Cassian with a far too fake innocent look on her face. “Bodhi Rook.”

Cassian felt his face flush. Every time his crush came in it was a disaster:

There had been the incident where Cassian had been so distracted by his client looking so cute he’d cut his  _ own  _ hand and Jyn had to finish the appointment. Then there was the time that he’d rambled on for the entire appointment and ended up talking about his sex life. So this was sure to be a disaster. 

“Did he...specifically ask for me? Or can I pay you to take him.”

Jyn shrugged. “He asked for you. Have fun! I see him pulling in!”

Cassian started tidying up his station and trying to act busy when his client walked in, wearing a leather jacket and looking like a model, damn him. 

“H-hi Cassian,” the man said, hanging up his jacket by the door. “No one else here today?”

Cassian shook his head. “No, Jyn is on her break.”

Bodhi hummed in response as he headed over to Cassian’s station and took a seat. As Bodhi took his long black hair out of its ponytail and shook his head, Cassian thought he was going to faint. He wrapped the bib over Bodhi and resisted playing with his hair for the duration of the appointment. 

“Let’s get you washed up,” Cassian said, leading Bodhi to the sink. Everything was going fine, completely normal, until Bodhi started humming, his eyes closed and a smile on his lips. Cassian just kept doing his job, massaging his clients scalp and trying not to think about anything other than being professional. But then suddenly-

“Mmm...yes daddy...feels so good,” Bodhi whispered. Cassian gulped. 

“Mmm...daddy I love it when you play with my hair.”

Okay. So maybe the last time Bodhi had gotten his hair cut Cassian let it slip that he had a daddy kink (he’d somehow managed to keep it to himself that he wanted to bend Bodhi over and rail him). And maybe Bodhi had mentioned that he had a daddy kink, too. But all Cassian was doing was washing his hair right now. Never mind the fact that Bodhi’s throat was completely exposed and that his face was at Cassian’s crotch level-

“Fuck dad...your fingers are so good.”

Cassian couldn’t have been more tense, but he kept on like everything was normal. Never mind that he could see Bodhi’s pants tenting. His own pants were starting to get tight, he realized with dread. But it wasn’t like there was anyone else in the salon. And Jyn did have a habit of putting her hand in when it came to hooking people up. 

“Oh dad!” Bodhi cried. Cassian realized, much to his horror, that he had a firm grip on Bodhi’s hair and was pulling.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize I was doing that!”

Bodhi opened his eyes and fluttered them up at Cassian. “I want you to pull my hair, dad. Feels so good,” Bodhi whispered. “I want your cock.”

Cassian had entered a portal into another dimension, he was sure. The super hot guy with the amazing hair was asking for his cock? No. No way. 

“Daddy, I want to suck your cock,” Bodhi pouted. He reached for Cassian’s hips and pulled him to where his head was leaning back on the sink and without hesitation, Cassian was straddling Bodhi’s thighs. He put a hand on Bodhi’s hair and pulled him up so that he was at Cassian’s crotch. 

“You want this cock?” he growled, pulling at Bodhi’s hair. Bodhi kissed along the fabric and fluttered his eyelashes up at Cassian.

“Please dad. Let me suck you.”

Cassian massaged his hand through Bodhi’s hair as he started fumbling with Cassian’s pants. He pulled Cassian’s stiff cock out and stared. 

“Oh dad! You’re so thick! Fuck!” 

He started kissing along Cassian’s cock and hummed.

“Your lips look pretty kissing my cock. But they’d look better stuffed with it,” Cassian growled. 

Bodhi looked up at Cassian and grabbed the base of his cock before he swallowed Cassian down. Cassian had had his cock sucked before, but this was so raw.

“You like sucking cock? You gonna be a good boy and let me fuck your face?”

Bodhi pulled off with a pop and said “yes dad. Fuck me.”

Cassian took hold of Bodhi’s neck and started thrusting in, and Bodhi took it like a pro. Cassian read the signs of when Bodhi needed air and pulled out when he needed to, then Bodhi would latch back on and they’d start up again. Bodhi looked up at Cassian and pulled back and Cassian stilled as Bodhi flicked his tongue over the tip, making Cassian groan. 

“I want you inside me, daddy. I want you to fill me up.”

The idea of ramming into Bodhi while he sat in the chair, his long hair wet and slightly curled, was otherworldly. 

“You think you can take daddy’s cock?”

“Yes, dad. Fuck me.”

Cassian knelt down in front of Bodhi and kissed him hard and deep while he pulled his trainers off, then pulled his pants off. He kissed Bodhi’s cock, which, if Cassian was being honest, looked like it would feel really good. 

“I want to make you proud, daddy. I hope you like my hole. It’s ready for you.”

Cassian wondered what Bodhi meant until he reached between his legs and felt a plug.

“Fuck. You did this for me?” 

“Yes, dad. Was hoping you’d fuck me here.” 

Cassian felt like he was gonna pass out. He kissed Bodhi again as he slipped the plug out and shoved it in Bodhi’s mouth. Bodhi hummed around the plug. If not for the fact that Cassian really  _ really  _ wanted to get his cock in, he’d have come right there.

Cassian pulled the plug out of his mouth with a pop and set it aside as he started fingering Bodhi’s hole.

“You think you can take my big cock? You think your greedy hole is big enough?”

Bodhi grinned. “Yes, dad. Stuff me.”

Cassian stood up and pulled Bodhi up off the chair before sitting down himself and pulling Bodhi to sit on his cock, their chests pressed together. Cassian spit on his hand several times and lubed up his cock. He knew from pulling out the plug that Bodhi’s hole was good and lubed. He guided him down, and they both moaned at the connection.

“Oh dad, you feel so good,” Bodhi purred. 

It didn’t take long before Cassian built up a rhythm, Bodhi holding his wait hair up with one hand while he grabbed onto Cassian with the other. 

“Fuck, daddy!” Bodhi moaned as Cassian picked up his pace, seeking his climax. He grabbed Bodhi’s cock and started pumping in rhythm.

“Oh fuck dad. I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come daddy!” 

Bodhi’s come spewed onto Cassian’s shirt and then Cassian was moaning, his own blinding orgasm hitting him. He pulled out of Bodhi, who hopped off his lap and got down on his knees.

“I want to clean you up, daddy.” Bodhi licked at Cassian’s cock, and looked up at Cassian under dark lashes. 

“You like that? Taste your own hole with my come?”

“Yes dad,” Bodhi said as he licked. “Tastes so good.” Bodhi finished and stood up, and Cassian couldn’t help but slap his ass.

“Bet you’d like a full mouth of my come next time.”

Bodhi grinned as he grabbed up his pants and the plug, which, much to Cassian’s excitement, he shoved back in. 

“Want you to fuck me all night, daddy.”

Cassian smiled as he tried to assemble himself back together and clear the come off his shirt.

“I’ll be thinking about it all day.”

“I’ll be such a good boy for you, daddy,” Bodhi said as he started getting dressed. “My hole will be waiting for you.”

They had just finished putting themselves back together when they both looked up in terror as the front door chimed, but thankfully it was only Jyn, who smirked knowingly at them. 

“Has to be a record for the longest hair wash and scalp massage,” she mused as she fussed around the register. Cassian couldn’t help but blush as he returned to the task at hand, which was giving Bodhi a haircut, and he didn’t talk much the rest of the appointment. But every now and then Bodhi would wiggle and it drove Cassian crazy that he knew why. 

In hushed tones they exchanged numbers and set up a time to meet in the evening as one of Jyn’s clients came in. After Bodhi left, she pulled Cassian aside to whisper to him. 

“Really proud of you. But if I catch you railing him in one of the wash chairs again I’ll kick you out on your ass. Oh look, your next client is here.”

And with that, Cassian had to survive the rest of the day knowing that someone was waiting for him. 


End file.
